


A Little Too Angry

by zuriism



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, im vry tired, josh is angry and aaron helps, ragegayman, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets angry after failing a jump numerous times. Aaron helps him calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Angry

"What is with those noises? You sound like someone punched you in the gut," Aaron questioned. His friend, Josh, didn't answer him. He only continued to curse loudly.

"Son of a BITCH!" A thud was heard and Josh continued to yell. Aaron could hear him yelling from the other side of the house.

"Are you okay?" Worry laced Aaron's voice. It wasn't often that Josh lived up to his YouTube name, Rage, but when he did nothing good was in store.

"No I'm not 'okay'! I can't make this goddamn jump and something just fell over behind me!"

Aaron sighed. Josh wasn't hurt. "You need to calm down."

"Oh yeah, sure thing, let me just press my calm down button! I'm so calm! You've done it!"

"If you don't calm down, I'm going to come over there. We can't record with you about to bust a vein."

"I'm fine! Don't you dare come over here!"

"If you're fine, how come I can hear you screaming from here?"

That shut Josh up. Aaron stopped the recording they were doing. "I'm going to come over there." Still no response. _Josh probably got up to lock the doors of the room. Little does he know I have the master key._

Aaron left his bedroom to go to the office they had for joint recordings. They couldn't trick their fans if they were recording in the same room after all, plus they wouldn't know how to deal with the echo.

He walked down the hallway and turned the corner to the living room. In another hallway branching off of the living room was the door to the office. He tried to open the door but as expected it was locked. Aaron decided to try to be civil. "Josh, could you open the door please?"

"No. Go away," a muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"You know I have the key right? I'm trying to be nice. Open the door please."

"So what if you have the key. I don't care. I'm not opening the door, jerk."

Aaron sighed again. "Why are you mad at me? I haven't done anything."

"You picked the map."

"How was I supposed to know there'd be a jump you couldn't make?" Josh had stopped talking once again. Aaron simply unlocked the door and opened it.

Josh was sitting on the couch they had decided to put in the room on a whim. He was pouting and staring intensely at Aaron. He largely resembled a child who didn't get what they wanted. "Go away," he said.

Aaron walked toward him and sat down on the couch next to him. "Whenever you've calmed down, say something." He took Josh hand in his.

They didn't sit there long. Josh soon relented and climbed onto Aaron's lap. He sat sideways, so he could face Aaron. "Kiss me," he whispered.

"Of course." Aaron placed a light kiss on Josh's mouth. He wrapped his hands around Josh's waist. He continued to dot kisses all over Josh's face, laughing at the red tinting his cheeks. "You're so cute when you're angry about nothing."

"Shut up, it wasn't nothing."

"You got mad because you couldn't make a jump in Minecraft."

"So what? It's not like I really cared that much or anything."

"Okay, sure. I think it's time for you to take a nap." He moved Josh around so that he was laying down on the couch.

"I'm not a child, I don't need a nap."

"You're right, you need to go to sleep. Maybe not here though."

"No. I don't need a nap. I don't need to go to sleep."

"Well what do you need then? I'm fresh out of ideas."

Josh sat up and reclaimed his spot on Aaron's lap. "Just hold me, you dingus."

Aaron smiled at him. "Okay."

**Bonus cause I'm a softy and I love da fluff:**

Josh buried his face into Aaron's shoulder. He was warm. In that moment, their love felt more like a physical thing. The little kisses, tender touches. Even after Josh was rude for no real reason. Not like he didn't do that normally.

It was times like these that reminded him of why he loved Aaron so much. He was always so caring, so careful. Sometimes it annoyed him, the way Aaron tip toed around him like he would shatter at any moment. But most of the time it was nice. It was the little things. The hand holding, constant eye contact. It made him feel special.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Josh hadn't noticed. He lifted his face up.

"Nothing. I just love you so much."

"I love you too, babe." Aaron placed another kiss on Josh's forehead before wiping away the tears on his face. "Come on, let's go take a nap. We can finish the recording later."

"Alright." Josh moved over onto the couch and let Aaron stand up. He was pulled up off of the couch by Aaron, and led to the bedroom. The slept the rest of the day in there.

**Author's Note:**

> i am super tired and im going to bed gbye


End file.
